Inside the Mind of a Stalker
by Late-Sleeper-sama
Summary: someone is watching Shuichi's every move and he doesn't even have a clue.


**Inside the Mind of a Stalker**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing…

**Beta-reader: KerotPie**

* * *

I secretly watch him as he hum the tune of his song while he jots down new lyrics for it. He's too absorbed in his work that he didn't feel someone spying on him. Yes, he's too naïve…so carefree…so oblivious to the harsh world…my sweet little princess.

A gentle breeze suddenly brushed his hair to his face. He pouted at the sudden uncalled interruption and irritably brushed the hair back into place and continued with his writing as though nothing happened.

I had to smile at that.

Cute…

He's really cute and he is all mine.

He's just there sprawled on the floor, lying on his tummy humming tunes while biting his pen for time to time as he stare off to space for some inspiration.

It's a perfect picture. A work of art at it's best.

I focus my attention at his lovely face. I still can't believe there are still people living in this god forsaken world with such an innocent expression. So pure…so trusting…an angel's face if ever you have seen one.

My gaze had fallen to his lips. Oh such strawberry red lips with so much sexual touch. It moves in a very sensual way as he hummed some tunes. I love watching his lips move, the way his tongue darted out to moisten his lips or the way he bite his lower lip if he's thinking about things. Such a simple act that screams sexiness in everyway.

I also love his swan-like neck whenever he tilts his head to his side, he's like beckoning me to come and suck at it like a vampire would.

I lick at my lips at that thought.

I also love his chest. I know he's not some muscled man, and god knows I would never prefer it that way, it looks soft but firm. I love his chest, it's one thing people rarely see and I'm one of the lucky rare people because I see it every damn day as he take his shower.

Yes, shower. He didn't even realize that someone is watching him as he scrub the dirt off his sinful body. He never noticed that I was watching him as he washes his chest with soap and roam his hands over his perk nipples like he's playing with it.

Then he'll lather some soap down to his very slim waist. Some suds would then end up gracing his beautiful behind where a jewel awaits a sinful man such as I am. Sometimes I get jealous of those suds…

He'll then roam his hands to his butt- the gems of all gems. He's got the perfect bubble-butt…so smooth. He's face would suddenly flush whenever his hands would stray to his ass like a child caught red-handed stealing from a cookie jar.

After all the sex he been through he's still flustered touching his own body.

Such a cute angel.

What really amazes me is the way his back looks like that of the female species. From the back he could be mistaken as a woman.

Swan like neck, graceful arms, slim waist, flawless skin, nice ass and a pair of long legs. Yummy!

Long legs that doesn't belong to a male species, it's not muscled like most men, I wonder how he could he keep it like that from all the running and dancing…it's beyond me really. It's not knobby. Although he says he shave it once, I know for a fact that it doesn't really need that much trimming…he could even wear short -shorts for fuck sake.

He's like a sex goddess. A walking sex siren.

I have to chuckle at that thought.

Whenever I look at him like this, him innocently writing his lyrics, humming, being oblivious to the world, for me he becomes sexier. His innocence seduces me…

Is this what fetish are made up of?

I focus my attention at him again, ignoring all the hentai thoughts running through my lust-clouded mind and the tightening of my pants.

He is still writing. Too concentrated on his work that he didn't even notice that some strands of hair have fallen on his face, hindering his violet eyes from my view.

Amethyst eyes…

I love his eyes. Of all the things I adore about him it's his eyes. It's like a mirror or a window of some sort. You could see through what he feels. He may mask his emotion but he could never lie with his eyes.

It's like a child's eye. So innocent…so pure…so trusting.

He gently brushes the stray of hair to the back of his ear. He smiled at what he was writing. A smile that could always melt my stress away.

He tapped his pen and started to sing his newly composed song. He sneaked his hands to the pocky box near him and picked a stick and put it at his waiting lips. He then sucks it a bit before biting it. It's always like this. Same old pattern…suck then bite…suck again then bite two times until the stick is all gone. He would then lick his fingers and would then grab for another bite and continue singing his song to his heart's delight.

"SHUT UP! I can't concentrate here you brat!"

"Oops… sorry Yuki."

Damn it! Eiri-kun always has a way to sour the mood and Shuichi would always think of Eiri-kun's sake before his own.

I hate it.

Why can't he see that they are not meant for each other? That he is not the one. He could not give you happiness…he doesn't know you like I do.

He doesn't know how you adore little things…how you love running in the rain…how you love teasing your best friend…how you hate green peas…that you always wear your left shoes first before the right…that you breath 20 times before turning to your side as you sleep…that you've only used your favorite mug four times since October…or that you only buy three pocky strawberry and one chocolate that will be consume for the next two days.

No he doesn't know all that…I highly doubt if he ever knew a thing or two about you.

But I know it all…I know all about you. Where you grew up…where you went to school…your first crush…your first kiss. I know it all and I know that fate has sealed our fate together.

Your sad again…is it because he yelled at you for the fourth time today? Of course that's the reason. It's always the reason you look sad.

Hmm…_Serve you right!_

That's right! You deserve it all for choosing a man such as him. You would cry and be heart broken many times and it's your damn fault! You should be punished.

I will wait for you till you realizes your mistake my angel…I'd wait.

I smiled at that.

I watched as Shuichi' s face broke into tears once again…for the 1,435 times since last year.

I punched the button of the remote to zoom in the camera to focus on his tearful face. I smirk at his misery as I watched here on my own t.v. at my office.

I wonder when would Eiri-kun realize that I have installed some camera's in his house?

* * *

**OWARI****

* * *

**


End file.
